solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Thane'Amaelia
Overview Thane'Amaelia, the oldest daughter of Thane'Malek, is a Volvarian warrior. She was once the Major of the Novanian Royal Army, and is now Countess of the Northern Reach. Appearance Amaelia is tall, standing at six feet and three inches. She is muscular from training and work. She has blue Volvarian facial tattoos. She inherited her mother's fiery red hair and her father's eyes. To be elaborated on... Background Thane'Amaelia was born in Volvar, the first daughter of Grandmaster Thane'Malek and his not-yet wife, Uri'Nika (who many knew as Arawyn). During her formative years spent in Volvar, she didn't accomplish much, spending most of her time interrupting important Dragonguard meetings and forcing her Aunt Juniper to eat apples against her will. She didn't make a habit of knowing too many people in those days, save for her best friend, Lily Wrenne. When the world ended and Volvar was destroyed, Amaelia was among those who fled to Deurlyth, still being a very young girl at the time. It was a hard transition for her, and her father would later on in life comment on the fact that she often had trouble falling asleep without the rain to help her along, reminding her of home. The years went by fast, however, and soon the Thane family was one member bigger, with Thane'Luka being born. Lia went through life in Deurlyth happily, too young to be bothered by many of the political changes and aspects of her world, she grew both in height and strength, and eventually she set off to Westmoor, trying to make something of herself. It is there that she first met Tel'Grov, as he hired her to do security for him at multiple events. She did time with the Westmoor militia of her day, the Minutemen, and mercenary work on the side. Yet as unexceptional as those times were, they were still good. Her time with Westmoor came to an end with Cassius Capewell's recommendation for her to join the Novanian Royal Army, she thought it over for some time, and with difficulty came to the decision to do it. She'd always had the dream of the glory and riches she could get by fighting, which is what lead her to mercenary work to begin with. The thought of how good it felt to help people had never occurred to her until her early days in the army, and after that point, it's what drove her. The following years were a blur, training, promotions, love. She reached the position of Captain, and was married to the love of her life, Tel'Rorik. Everything in her life was good, and she loved every second of it The beginning of the end was the death of Bianca Dellacroix. Time passed, and people mourned. Eventually, Amaelia was given the position of Major, which she held for some time before she once again became pregnant. It was a happy time again, a hopeful time. But something went wrong, and she lost the children. Twins. This only added to strain on her relationship with her husband, and he left. After being given time to recover, Lia was asked to move North, to watch over the County following the death of the previous Countess. The once temporary position became permanent, and Lia has held it ever since. Known Associates Close Friends *Amaryllis Windseeker† *Rose Filsdeux† Family *Tel'Rorik (ex-husband) *Tel'Abram (son) *Thane'Luka (sister) *Thane'Malek (father) *Zlo'Marina (step-mother, kind of) *Thane'Nika† (mother) *Archer Wrenne (considered a cousin) *Juniper Wrenne (considered an aunt) *Tel'Grov (cousin-in-law) *Tel'Valer (nephew) † - Deceased Personality Placeholder text... Likes * Guns. * Swords. * Furs. * Apples. Dislikes * Dead friends. * Failure. * Politics. Quirks * Other Stat Profile Modifiers: Human (Base), Medium Armor Theme Music Link Face Claim * Holland Roden Item Claims * Lia's Dagger ** A long bladed dagger, well-made to be used as either a weapon or a tool. It glows a light red, and is warm to the touch. It was a gift from her step-mother, Marina. (Fire Aspect I, Smite V) * Lia's Sword * Lia's Recurve Bow ** A finely made recurve bow. Thane'Amaelia is engraved into the wood. A gift from Cassius. (Power V, Punch II, Unbreaking III, Infinity I.) * Echo's Emerald Necklace ** A shiny necklace with golden embroidery. It seems to be consistently polished. The necklace originally belonged to Echo, and was passed on to Rose, and then to Lia. It's basically representative of dead friends. Which sucks. * Talisman of the Hunter ** A talisman given to Lia for her 18th birthday from her Aunt Juniper. She wears it often. * Lia's Locket ** A simple silver locket, given to Lia by her step-mother, Marina. It has the seal of House Thane on it, and says her name. It is still empty within. * Gold Bracelet ** A simply-designed piece of jewelry, the band looks like twisted rope, and a pair of snarling wolf heads face off at the clasp area. It is made entirely of gold. A gift givien to Lia by her aunt Juniper. * Wedding Ring ** She no longer wears this, but keeps it around. OOC Notes * Played on the account Skiddels_ Category:Characters